FrameWard: The Story of Grant Ward
by FrameWard
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 2 is out! Delve into the origins of Framework Grant Ward; his early life, recruitment and the special journey he will embark on. Is he the same Ward as the real Ward you've loved/loved to hate?
1. Prison Break

**FrameWard: Prison Break**

 **Author:** Grant FrameWard.

 **Location:** Framework

 **Time:** 1999

I will never forget that day, the day someone told me I could be a good man.

It had been a couple of weeks in a juvenile detention centre in Massachusetts; I had just burnt my family's house to the ground. No, there were not my family… The things they did to me, to my little brother, the abuse, the neglect, the punishments… I will never forgive them.

I thought there was no one home, I swear. I didn't know Christian was there! For the abusive jerk he was to me, to us, he doesn't deserve to die. He is still my brother! After all, he was the product of my parents' abuse. I just wanted them to suffer, to feel what I've felt for all my life. I never knew what love was, never felt the warmth of a mother, never received the guidance of a father, the safety and sense of belonging to a family. So there I was; angry yet confused with tears running down my face as I watch the house burning to the ground; a house of terror and agony. This was supposed to make me feel better… it didn't… It didn't.

I couldn't move… The fire grew hotter and hotter. I could feel its wrath and fury as it devoured the house like a roaring lion devouring its prey. For a moment there, amidst the blazing fire and the black smoke swallowing up the sky above, and for the first time, I could've sworn that I could control the fire's ferocious flames; the more I thought about my past, the angrier it got; its flames blazing through the silent night… A silence that was disrupted by the sirens of police and fire trucks. I couldn't care less what was going to happen. All I ever wanted was to feel safe. And I would rather be anywhere else than to spend one more minute in this house.

I was taken into a juvenile detention centre a couple of miles north. My family pushed for me to be tried as an adult to get maximum sentence for what I did… They got what they wished for.

Couple of weeks in serving a long sentence, sharing my tiny cell with 4 other inmates; the place smelled exactly like I thought it would… a sewer. That's what you get when your cell is actually a bathroom.

As I was lying down in my bunker, not having to worry about getting beat up for once, although a broken rib and a black eye is kind of part of initiation around here, I've never felt safer in my life. I thought to myself:"I could do with few years in here, and with good behaviour and a few credit-earning programs, I could get an early release". I had my whole life planned! After all, I am free of my abusers. As I was planning my life in my head in this cold cell, a guard called for my name: "Grant Ward, you've got a visitor. Make it quick". A visitor? A VISITOR? Who could it be? Everyone I know has abandoned me. Is it Thomas? No, my parents wouldn't allow him. After all, he's just a kid. My sweet little brother. The only thing that is good and pure in my life. Even after all he's been through, he never embraced his anger, never even hurt a fly. He was the faint light in my dark world. I will always look out for him. Always.

The guard put me in handcuffs and led me to the visit room. I had no idea who was there or why. I went through every person I knew in my head but it didn't make sense. As we entered the room, I quickly scanned everyones' faces but I didn't recognise anyone. At that moment, a woman stood up and called for me: "Grant, over here!". I had never seen that woman in my life before. I know that for sure because she had a distinct look and vibe to her. She was wearing a suit and had a black hair with a dyed red streak, something lawyers and professionals wouldn't typically have.

Hand: "Hello, Grant. Please, have a seat. My name is Victoria Hand and I am here to help you."

Me: "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Hand: "No, Grant. But this might be the last time you ever see me… depending on what you choose, of course"

Me: "Ok… I'm not sure how you can help but I'm listening"

Hand: "I'm giving you a chance, Grant. A chance to have a new life, to start over."

"I don't think you understand, I am sentenced for a long time. There's nothing you can do about it"

Hand: "Well fortunately for you, I am not a lawyer. I'm an agent of SHIELD; Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I know that probably means nothing to you but SHIELD is willing to offer you a new life. To be a good man."

I interrupted her abruptly shouting! (which didn't please the guards)

Me: "I burnt my family's house to the ground! I almost burnt my brother Christian alive! There's nothing good about me!"

Hand: "Yes, yes you did… *long pause as she stares me in the eyes* tell me Grant, what do you think your little brother Thomas will grow up to be if everyone around him has embraced their darkness."

She gets closer to me

Hand: "You can set an example for Thomas to follow. YOU, can be the light that breaks the circle of darkness that has torn your family apart."

Hand: "Grant, Thomas loves you, he loves you because you always stood up for him"

I shouted… again

Me: "Stood up for him? I was standing BY as I watched Christian throw him in the well and I just stood there. I failed him! I failed my baby brother *tears pouring down my face*"

She calmly replied

Hand: "Grant, you had no other choice we both know Christian forced you to… but now you do! Come with me and you'll be able to protect your brother. You are a good man, Grant. You're no longer a boy. I believe there's so much goodness in your heart and you need to embrace it, if not for you then do it for your brother."

after a few seconds of silence that felt like ages, I collected myself and realised this was my chance to be the person Thomas would want me to be, to help and protect people, to be that person we never had in our lives that protected us. I replied:

Me: "Ok… Ok… but why? Why me?"

Hand: "We have a special plan for you. You will be a great man, Grant! One day, the fate of so many will depend you. I believe in you" She said as she warmly smiled at me. An hour later, I was free! About to embark on a journey towards redemption… towards being the good man Thomas would want me to be.

My name is Grant Ward, and that day I became a trainee at SHIELD.


	2. FrameWard: Welcome to The Academy

**Chapter 2: FrameWard: Welcome to The Academy**

Synopsis: After breaking Ward out of prison and his old life, Agent Victoria Hand brings Grant Ward into the ranks of SHIELD Trainees. Welcome to The Academy, Grant!

"What the hell just happened?" a confused yet jubilant Grant asks himself as he packs his bag. He is packing as fast as he can just in case Agent Hand changes her mind, or his family lawyers intervene! There isn't much to pack but to Grant, it felt like a lifetime; he just couldn't wait to leave. Agent Hand was waiting for him at the prison gates, along with two other agents in black suits and jackets (it's winter in Massachusetts). Hand puts her arm around him, "You're ready?"... Grant with a faint smile gives a nod. "Let's go"... Hand leads the way heading for the Black SUV waiting outside the gate. He stops on his way and turns around for a final look. A final look at a prison that symbolises a past tainted with abuse and violence. "It's a new life, Grant... A new beginning. That's what's waiting for you at SHIELD" Hand reassures him.

The car ride was uneventful. They were driving for 2 hours now through endless miles of fields covered in white. It's freezing cold outside so there was no cattle outside to see. But something magnificent catches Grant's eyes! They arrive at an abandoned farm in the midst of all the snow but there's something parked there. Grant quickly gets off the SUV to marvel at this beautiful dark grey military plane. "Wooow!" His eyes were glowing! It's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen! Hand recognised that look on his face. It's the same look she had when she saw a Quinjet for the first time, the same look so many great agents had! "It's called the Quinjet" She says as she steps off the SUV. "You can fly that one day if you want, Grant" He quickly turns his head towards her, his eyes locked on hers, full of hope, infatuation and happiness. "I can?" "Of course! Might take you few years to become an agent first... then a couple more to fly one... but yes. You absolutely can" She answers as Grant directs his attention back to the eyes sparkled with determination, the kind of which she hasn't seen for a very long time.

They make their way towards the QJ where a few agents are preparing it for take off. Hand was ordering them around; asking them to perform various tasks. She must be a very high ranking Agent, Grant thought. As they stepped into the QJ, it didn't take Grant much to start checking every inch of it. For a 16 years old, he was acting like a 6 year old. After all he never got the chance to live his childhood. A normal healthy one that is. He never got to play with other kids as he was homeschooled and only played with Thomas and his sister Emma. Hand never thought he would brighten up like the way he is at the moment given his past. She expected few challenges to get through to him but the QJ seems to do the job just fine; she smiles at the thought. She asks for Grant to take a seat as they're about to take off. "Where are we going?" He asks with excitement! "We're going home, Grant. We're going to The Academy".

The Academy

Location: Classified

This was the first time Grant has ever flown. He couldn't stay put and kept asking Hand to go to the cockpit. He stayed there the whole time. As they approached The Academy, the view was stunning! "This place is huge!". "Yeah isn't it?" Agent Barbour who's piloting the ship answers. Grant rushes off the QJ to see Hand waiting for him with her two agents. "Welcome home Grant! Enjoyed the cockpit experience?" "I always wanted to be a pilot! So whatever I need to do here to become one, I promise you, I will!" He answers with a huge smile on his face. "Well, you've got a long way to go so for now would you like a quick tour at the place?" She offers as she doesn't seem to be joining them. "Sure but wait! you're not coming?" He asks with his face showing all shades of concern. "Don't worry Grant! Agent Chaimson over here will make sure you know everything you need to know." She put her hand over his shoulder reassuring him. "Agent Hand, The Director has requested a meeting at your office". "Thank you, inform the Director I'll be there shortly" She says as she gets into her ride, lowering the window. "Will I see you again, Agent Hand?" Grant asks. "Please call me Victoria" she chuckles. "You bet" she answers with a smile as she closes the window and the car takes off.

"Mr Ward, would you like to join me for the tour?" Agent Chaimson offers. They hop on a mini cart and start driving around The Academy. "We have three different campuses; all for different purposes but all connected." "We have the Academy of Communications on your right; this one is the easiest one to enter out of all three but has produced amazing agents throughout our history"... "On your left is the Academy of Science and Technology... Basically for the geeks and nerds of this world" Agent Chaimson jokes "Don't tell Agent Weaver I said that!"... "This academy have produced great minds that helped us win so many intellectual battles"... "Finally just ahead of us is The Academy of Operations".."Now this is the cool place to be, young man! This academy has the toughest and most aggressive program" "This Academy produced legendary field agents and specialists like Agent Avery and Agent Lumley"... "This is where you'll be training for many years. Maybe one day you'll be a great agent! Agent Hand seems to think so"... "She does?" Ward asks surprisingly "Uh-huh, she has high hopes for you kid! Don't disappoint her!"... "Here we are! This is your dorm where you'll be staying. Wanna go meet your roommate? He's a good kid!"... "A roommate?" He mumbles. Grant was caught off guard a little bit. After all, he didn't do well with roommates before; not with Christian, not with his cell inmates. They make their way into the Dorm; not as fancy as Grant expected from a secret agency but it will definitely do, Grant thought. "You'll be staying in Block J, Room 84" Agent Chaimson said as he was about to knock on the door. Out of the blue, a loud honk blasts through from inside the room, scaring Agent Chaimson. Whoever was inside must have been very proud of themselves, as Grant could hear a very distinct and funny laughter he couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Come on, man! I can't believe you fell for it again" The young trainee struggling to finish that sentence. A 5' 9'' athletic and charismatic 16 year old trainee opens the door holding his stomach. "Oh Chaim Man! I got you good". The young man sees Grant and extends his hand. "You must be the new trainee. Hi, My name is Antoine Triplett but my friends call me Trip" Grant shakes his hand, still laughing. "Name's Ward. Grant Ward. Nice to meet you, Trip!" "Come on in, Ward! Let me show you my crib! We'll see you later Chaim Man!" The furious agent rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself "Kids... I hate kids".

Not only has Grant found a figure that he can rely on in Victoria Hand, a figure that has shown more love than his parents have ever shown for 16 years, but he has also found a new friend in Trip. Grant knew he was in good hands and with good company. He could not wait for whatever the future holds for him.

The story of Grant Ward, the great SHIELD agent, has just begun.


End file.
